MrYumYum
by fox gal
Summary: this is my friends i think it based on another story but anyway plz read
1. Default Chapter

Me- ok for the record this is not mine. My friend just wont post it n I think it is very good but any way her it is  
  
Hiei-maya doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Mr. YumYum  
  
Doorbell Aysenne-I'll get it *Aysenne opens the door and sees Hiei*  
  
Hiei-Hn.......I'm here to baby-sit you  
  
Aysenne-Yay!  
  
Hiei-Whatever  
  
Aysenne-Lets play a mind game!  
  
Hiei-Mind games are for children...  
  
Aysenne-If you haven't noticed I AM a child.... Well, I'm actually a 13 but who cares!  
  
Hiei-Hn......I'll play your stupid game  
  
Aysenne-Well I was going to make you play my mind game whether you liked it or not, so SIT DOWN!  
  
Hiei-I love hot dogs, do I'll take one for a peanut, do I van buy a deal and then well trade it for old man Jenkin's pony so we could give it to Yusuke  
  
Hiei-See Aysenne! I know exactly what you're thinking! *Hiei grins evilly* Hiei-Mwahahahahahahaha  
  
Aysenne-Riiiiiiiiiight  
  
Aysenn-Lets begin! Repeat after me:  
  
Yukina will marry Kuabara  
  
Hiei-NEVER!  
  
Aysenne-Hn.... Hiei-THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Aysenne-Well it's my line now!  
  
Hiei-HnN! NOW, that's my line! *Aysenne sticks out her tongue and grabs Mr.Quackers from Hiei*  
  
Hiei-NOT MR.QUACKERS!  
  
Aysenne-Say good bye! *Aysenne runs into the bathroom and flushes Mr.Quackers down the toilet*  
  
Aysenne-Mwahahahahahah Mwahahahahahahaha........cough cough........wheeeeeeze!.........BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hiei-Ok! I'm done being sad *Hiei runs out the door*  
  
*Aysenne falls onto the ground* Aysenne-Well, I got to play my mind game ^^ I knew he would go crazy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
me- well I hope u like n plz r/r  
  
hiei-hn I never get sad I hat e ur friend  
  
me-*hits hiei on the head* that not nice  
  
hiei-x_x 


	2. MrQuckers Revenge

Maya-ok this still my friends story but anyway she doesn't own yu yu hakusho but she hopes to one day  
  
Hiei- like that will ever happen  
  
Mr.Quckers Revenge  
  
*Aysenne is taking a bath*  
  
Aysenne-Rub-a-dub-dub 3 men in the tub  
  
!QUACK!  
  
Aysenne-Who's there?  
  
: YOU FLUSHED ME DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!  
  
Aysenne-I flush many things down the toilet  
  
: YOU TOOOOOOOOK ME AWAAAAY FROM MYYY MASSSSSTER  
  
Aysenne-WAIT! Are you that king kong toy I flushed down the toilet yesterday?  
  
: NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S ME. MR.QUCKERS!!!  
  
Aysenne-Nope! Doesn't ring a bell! *Aysenne flushes the toilet*  
  
: YOULLLLL –GRRGLE- PAAY FOR –GARGLE- THISSSSSSSS  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Aysenne gets up to get a glass of water from the bathroom* *Aysenne turns on the light*  
  
Aysenne-AHHHHHHHHHHH!! *on the mirror it says: You will pay for this! In bubbles*  
  
Aysenne-this is some freaky shit! *runs into her bedroom and locks the door*  
  
*ring ring ring* Aysenne-Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke-why r u calling me? It's late!  
  
Aysenne-hiei's rubber ducky Mr,Quckers is hunting me!  
  
Yusuke-call Kieko *yusuke hangs up*  
  
*ring ring ring* Aysenne-HELP ME!  
  
Keiko-call Kurama  
  
*ring ring ring* Aysenne-help me....  
  
Kurama-what's wrong?  
  
Aysenne-Hiei's possessed rubber ducky Mr.Quckers is haunting me!  
  
Kurama-call hiei  
  
Aysenne-.....hiei doesn't have a phone!  
  
Kurama-problem solved *Kurama hangs up*  
  
! QUACK!  
  
Aysenne-come out and face me like a man  
  
: I'M A DUCK YOU'RE A GIRL., SO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE  
  
Aysenne-true...true. Touché ducky touché Mr.Quckers steps out from behind the dresser*  
  
Mr.Quckers-We could be good friends....but you flushed me down the toilet so I have to kill you!* Mr.Quckers tries to attack Aysenne*  
  
Aysenne-WAIT! We can still be friends! Really good friends!  
  
Mr.Quckers- really?  
  
Aysenne-yeah! But... *Aysenne grabs Mr.Quckers and throws him in a sack* Aysenne-SUCKER  
  
Mr.Quckers-YOU WRICKED ME!!  
  
Aysenne-sorry ...BUT! I don't become friends with possessed toys! *Aysenne puts a stamp on the bag and writes: sahara desert middle of no where*  
  
Aysenne-Mwahahahahaha Mwahahahaha! Have a mice trip! *Aysenne runs outside and throws the bag in the mailbox*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Me-^^ sry my friend is weried ^^  
  
Hiei-go Mr.Quckers kill the nigien  
  
Me- that not nice  
  
Hiei-who said I was nice?  
  
Me-anyway plz r/r 


End file.
